kemono_michifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
Princess x Panties (Purinsesu x Pantsu) is the ninth episode of Haatage Kemono Michi! It was released on 27th November 2019. The princess Altena has finally discovered the whereabouts of Genzo, the Hero that was summoned to save the kingdom of Elgard; She beseeches him to fight the Demon king to which Genzo is against. Meanwhile, Joanna and Rose are grooming Mao, to take control of Joanna's forces. What will happen next? Characters by appearances * Genzo Shibata * Shigure * Hiroyuki * Ant * Carmilla Vanstein * Hanako * Edgar * Altena Elgard Ratis * Guild Master * Heat Haze * Mao * Joanna * Rose * Orc king * Misha * Wolfgang Summary Carmilla was enjoying her food, when Genzo asked to work, but she refused as she was taking orders only from Hanako. He then told her to walk Hiroyuki, but as she refused again and threw food at Genzo, he did a wrestling move on her and gave up and accepted. Genzo explained that Hiroyuki was one of a kind in this world and was more expensive than her life, so she should call him Mr. Hiroyuki. After the walk, she returned and complained that some children made fun of her and wanted everyone to console her, but no one cared. Then Altena entered, finally finding where Genzo was and saying that he was the pervert that revealed her buttocks before all the nobility. Hearing that, Hanako and Carmilla immediately took him down with Carmilla wanting to end his life. Shigure then approached, telling Genzo to turn himself in. Genzo kept saying he didn't do that, as he had no idea who Altena was. He she looked familiar, he started thinking and in the end realized she was the one that summoned him and instantly went and did another Germen suplex to her, again revealing her buttocks for everyone to see. While Joanna was traveling MAO and Rose, she was telling MAO that the Hero Genzo had defeated a herd of griffons and made the orcs his slaves. They were then stopped by Ayutees, who wanted Joanna to pay a toll to pass around them. MAO decided to show them his power and went and attacked the Ayutees, defeating them with wrestling moves. Joanna was impressed by his power, while Rose was wondering what were those strange techniques. Joanna tried to act like she knew, saying they were assassination techniques from another world. MAO then saw a Hiroyuki-looking creature and turned pale. Altena was embarrassed that her buttocks was again seen. As they wondered who she was, she introduced herself and that she was the princess and had come for the hero. Carmilla couldn't believe he was a hero, as he was just animal-loving pervert and ended up in argument with Altena. In the end Altena said that he will come with her, as he needs to go on a journey to defeat the Demon King. Genzo wondered why he needs to do that and Carmilla explained the hero was the strongest human, who murders all the demons and Altena said that the Demon King was the leader of the demon beasts. Genzo then said he won't be defeating the Demon King, as if he was the leader of the demon beasts, then he can't fight him and that he also needs to open his pet shop first. Hearing that he planned to introduce demon beasts into the humans homes, and not being able to summon another hero until the current dies, Altena having no other choice, called her guards, but all of them were easily taken down by Genzo. He then went to Altena and performed a Rolling Cradle on her, and again ended up revealing her buttocks to everyone. Joanna had gathered all of her army and gave it to MAO, who though he would make them obey him easily. He then again saw the Hiroyuki-looking creature and turned pale again. Altena kept asking Genzo to defeat the Demon King, but ends constantly revealing her buttocks due to Genzo's techniques. She explained that since he he defeated her best knights, she had no other way than keep asking him to defeat the Demon King. Later Genzo was cleaning, but feeling down. Shigure asked what was wrong with him and he ended up explaining he couldn't stop thinking of the Demon King and what kind of animal he would be. Shigure suggested he to ask the guild and he immediately went there. As they heard he wanted to talk about the Demon King, everyone wanted to help out. Heat Haze again with a new weapon wanted to join and help him kill the Demon King, but he ended up again knocked out and his weapon taken by Shigure. Genzo told them that the Demon King was all for him and the people started calling him hero, which he corrected into calling him a wrestler. Genzo ended up not learning anything about the Demon King. Hanako started realizing that he indeed may be the hero and Altena the princess, so she told Carmilla, they need to stop Genzo from asking more about the Demon King. Carmilla then decided to take things in her hands and went to Genzo, saying she knew what the Demon King looked like. She started telling him he had wings, three heads, tentacles, shoots lasers from his eyes. Genzo then drew a picture from Carmilla's descriptions and got excited how the Demon King looked, seeing it Hanako then started slapping Carmilla for what she did. Altena then came asking him again to defeat the Demon King, but Genzo showed a picture of him, saying he can't defeat that cute looking Demon King. As she turned his picture down, he got angry and knocked her again. Altena then explained that the Demon King armies had summoned a Demon King from another world. Hearing that there are 2 Demon Kings now, Genzo started wondering what the new one looks like. MAO then went to the orcs village, telling his army he would be enough. He entered the village and started attacking the orcs, asking if they knew the Animal Mask. Looking at his fight style, the orcs commented his techniques looked like Genzo's. The Orc King then appeared wondering what was going on. MAO asked for Genzo, as he wanted to defeat him, but the Orc King was refusing to say anything. Genzo went to see the Demon King armies, but there was no trace of them. Shigure commented she could smell they passed recently. Two orcs then saw Genzo and went to him to inform him of the situation and how the Orc King lost. They went into the orc village to see what happened. The orcs explained the man wanted to know where to find Genzo, but the orc king didn't reveal anything. Then one of the orcs showed a picture of the man who attacked them and that he was MAO, Demon King, from another world. Category:Episodes